metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sentai
Super Sentai is a popular tokusatsu series that has aired on TV Asahi (formerly NET) from 1975 to the present. Metal Heroes Kenji Ohba, the star of the original series, Space Sheriff Gavan, previously had two main roles in Super Sentai, Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) in Battle Fever J and Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue) in Denshi Sentai Denziman. The 28th Super Sentai series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, has several homages to Metal Heroes. The "Tokusou" in the name, the narrator who repeats the same description every single episode (and was once self-parodied in the show), and a birdman in charge of the organization are all references to Metal Heroes, especially the Space Sheriff shows. Later, the pamphlet for the 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, would reveal that the Dekaranger's mentor, Doggie Kruger, is good friends with Gavan. Whether this will be addressed in Super Sentai, especially as Tetsu Inada, Doggie's voice actor, has confirmed he that he will not appear in Gokaiger vs. Gavan, is unknown. In 2004, a special Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger stage show had a special appearance by Gavan, who assisted HurricaneRed from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger and AbaRed from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger in battling various Alienizer monsters from Dekaranger. As part of the 30th anniversary of Metal Heroes, the 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, will have a crossover movie with the original Metal Hero series, Space Sheriff Gavan, in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan. It is rumoured that this could lead to the revival of the Metal Heroes series, and also Gavan and Sharivan will apparently be the mentors of the next Sentai, Tokumei Sentai Gobusters. Akibaranger In the unofficial Super Sentai series, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, all official Super Sentai series exist as TV shows as in the real world, while other tokusatsu series exist in different form. The Metal Hero franchise is turned into several anime series. The Space Sheriff Trilogy exists as the "Galactic Sheriff" series, which air on Saturdays at 6:30 am. The Galactic Sheriff series are Galactic Sheriff Gavian (Uchuu Keiji Gavan) in April 2004, Galactic Sheriff Sharian (Uchuu Keiji Sharivan) in April 2005, and Galactic Sheriff Shainer (Uchuu Keiji Shaider) in April 2006. There is also Heavy Armored B-Trooper (Juukou B-Fighter) which aired in 2011. Metal Heroes with Super Sentai :This is a list of Metal Heroes series along with the Super Sentai series it aired alongside. Adaptation Super Sentai has been adapted into the Power Rangers franchise in America by Saban, just as several Metal Heroes series were adapted into VR Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs and Beetleborgs Metallix. Some costumes from these shows would later be used in Power Rangers most notably when costumes for the Beetleborgs were used as the Machine Empire Generals in Forever Red. Power Rangers would last much longer than any of these now ended series, as it still continues to this day. Gallery Img 677085 37627251 1.jpg 1342521526929.jpg 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y.jpg External links *Super Sentai at the Power Rangers/''Super Sentai'' Wiki *Metal Hero at the Power Rangers/''Super Sentai'' Wiki Category:Super Sentai